Services such as Google Maps are capable of displaying street level images of geographic locations. These images, known on Google Maps as “Street View”, typically comprise photographs of buildings and other features, and allow a user to view a geographic location from a person's perspective as compared to a top-down map perspective.
When displayed on a monitor, a user may interact with an image by manipulating a cursor and 3D objects displayed on the image. For example, Google Maps often draws a yellow line corresponding with a street on the image; the line is drawn as if it were painted on the street. When the user moves the cursor to an arrow on the yellow line, and clicks the arrow, the image may change to a nearby street level image taken from a different perspective or location. However, even though the cursor may be used to change or otherwise interact with the street level image, the cursor itself does not convey information about the street level image itself.